MEMORIES
by kaisoo imnida
Summary: Berat rasa hati ini untuk mengungkap perpisahan. Saat hati ini masih ingin memandang mu, menggenggam jemarimu, membagi kasih dan asa yang dulu pernah kita tautkan bersama. Saat hati ini telah terbiasa tanpamu, kau kembali dengan sejuta janji indah yang membuat ku kembali bertekuk lutut padamu. Dan dengan mudahnya kau kembali mengulang hal yang membuat hati ini berdenyut sakit saat.


MEMORY

Author : Kiki rizqi

rated : T

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), maybe OC

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, humor gagal, romance ngga mutu,

Main Cast : Kai, Do

Other : Exo

genre : Romance, Humor, little bit angst.

Miss Typo

DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! I DON'T NEED YOUR BASHING or FLAME!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE

Happy Reading…

Setelah sekian lama, , ,

_**Diri ini menghindar dari segala hal yang bertaut tentang dirimu. Meninggalkan segala kenangan manis berbalut duka yang masih berbekas dalam benak dan hati ini.**_

Namun sial sekarang kau berada_**disini**_, _di hadapanku. . ._

Sehingga membuat diri ini tak _mampu_ bernafas, serasa jatung ini berhenti berdetak ketika melihat dirimu kembali. _**Seakan relung jiwa ini tergores sebilah belati – sama seperti yang kau lakukan dulu.**_

Namun aku tahu diri semuanya tak akan berhasil ketika aku ingin menghindar karena kau selalu muncul berada di depan ku. Sehingga membuat ku melawan cinta yang harusnya ada di hati.

Pergilah … pergi menjauh dan meghilang dari hadapanku. Karena aku tahu diri kita tak akkan bisa bersama meskipun kita memaksanya.

_**Berat rasa hati ini untuk mengungkap perpisahan. Saat hati ini masih ingin memandang mu, menggenggam jemarimu, membagi kasih dan asa yang dulu pernah kita tautkan bersama.**_

Ini sungguh tak mudah bagiku untuk menghilangkan semua kenangan yang masih tertata rapi di dalam lubuk hati dan pikiran ini. _**Membuat duniaku berbalik arah hingga membuatku hanya mampu bersimpuh menangisi kepergianmu.**_

Berkali-kali kau mencoba untuk kembali dan memulai dari awal seperti dulu, namun semua itu sia-sia ketika kau mengingat apa yang sebenarnya kau rindukan. Bahkan kau telah berkali-kali berjanji. Namun kau tetap tak akan berhasil dan berkali-kali pula kau telah membuat diri ini menyerah.

Namun hati ini masih senantiasa tertuju padamu yang sudah begitu jelas berkali-kali telah mengecewakannya. Hingga air mata ini kering tak tersisa karena sampai detik ini masih ada satu hal yang tersisa di dalam hati ini yang mungkin tak akan pernah hilang meskipun kau telah berkali-kali mengecewakannya.

_**Saat hati ini telah terbiasa tanpamu, kau kembali dengan sejuta janji indah yang membuat ku kembali bertekuk lutut padamu. Dan dengan mudahnya kau kembali mengulang hal yang membuat hati ini berdenyut sakit saat kau kembali memilih – dirinya. Serendah itukah aku dimatamu?**_

.

.

Terlihat sesosok namja berkulit putih seperti susu dengan kedua mata belonya sedang asyik menghias sebuah vas dengan bunga-bunga yang indah dan harum. Dan tampak sesekali namja bermata belo itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang terukir di wajahnya menambah aksen manis yang melekat di dalam dirinyaa. Dan sesekali namja bermata belo itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang begitu indah untuk meghilangkan rasa sepi yang hinggap di sebuah toko bunga yang dimilikinya. Hingga suara yang awalnya indah menjadi kacau akibat sebuah suara teriakan yang melengking tinggi memanggil sebuah nama .

"kyunggie~~aaaaahhhhhhh" ucap orang tersebut dengan nada berteriak dimana orang tersebut memiliki jenis kelamin seorang namja.

"nde baekhyun~~ahh. Kau sudah datang" ucap namja bermata belo yang namanya merasa di panggil dengan begitu kerasnya. Ya namja bermata belo itu di panggil dengan kyunggie, dan nama aslinya itu D.O kyungsoo. Dan namja yang meneriaki namanya itu bernama byun baekhyun yang biasa di panggil dengan baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah teman kyungsoo dan termasuk salah satu pemilik dari toko bunga itu selain Do Kyungsoo atau yang biasa di panggil dengan kyungsoo atau kyunggie.

"nde kyunggie~~ah. Kau sedang membuat apa? Sibuk sekali…? Apakah ada pesanan? Dan apakah aku bisa membantumu? Oh ya apakah kau besok yak ada kegiatan? Chanyeol ingin mengajakku dan kamu ke taman bermain. Apakah kau mau? Mau ya ya ya. Jeball?" ucap baekhyun tanpa jeda yang mengakibatkan kyungso hanya bisa terkekeh pelan akibat ulah yang di buat oleh baekhyun.

"hihihih…" kyungsoo terkekeh kecil yang tak sengaja di dengar oleh baekhyun yang sudah memberikan daethglare kepada kyungsoo.

"wae… adakah yang lucu!" ucap baekhyun dengan nada bertanya dan sedikit sinis, dengan bibir tipis yang maju kedepan.

"hihihih…." Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan kekehannya. Dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke wajah sang teman byun baekhyun yang sekarang sudah memajukan sedikit bibirnya akibat ulah kyungsoo yang tekekeh.

"kyungsoo~~aaahh wae… adakah yang salah denganku? Kenapa kau tertawa terus? Apa kau menertawaiku? Aku benci kau kyungsoo~~ah?" ucap baekhyun dengan nada sedikit marah dan dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang dibuat memunggungi tubuh kyungsoo yang masih senantiasa tertawa.

Dan akhirnya kyungsoo yang sudah puas tertawa akibat kelakuan yang di buat baekhyun akhirnya menjalaskan kenapa kyungsoo tertawa. Dan menyababkan chingu yang sudah di anggap dengan saudaranya ini sampai terlihat kesal bahkan memunggunginya.

"nde nde baekhyun~~ah mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menertawaimu" ucap kyungsoo dengan masih terkekeh pelan. Dan seketika tubuh mungilnya tersentak kaget akibat teriakan yang di buat oleh baekhyun namun masih dengan wajah terkekeh memperhatikan baekhyun.

"ya… tuh kan benar kau menertawaiku? Aku benci denganmmu?" ucap baekhyun dengan posisi yang awalnya suda mengahadap ke kyungsoo dan berbalik memunggungi sang namja bermata belo itu kembali.

"heheheh… nde nde mian. Aku tak akan tertawa lagi. Karna kau lucu sih, bicara tapi tak ada remnya. Kan aku juga jadi bingung mau jawab yang aman dulu." Ucap kyungsoo dambil menarik badan baekhyun yang masih setia memunggunginya agar berbalik ke hadapannya kembali.

Orang yang menjadi bahan lelucon itu tidak disangka-sangka terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang mungkin tidak gatal. Dan berbalik kembali menghadap namja bermata belo atau kyungsoo.

"heheheh… iya juga sih. Mian mian kalo begitu…" ucap baekhyun dengan cengiran yang imut disertai garukan kepala yang mungkin tidak gatal.

"tuh kan…. Dasar kau byun baeakhyun. Oh ya jawaban pertama yang kau tanyakan tadi, aku sedang mendekor vas bunga yang baru kita beli kemarin. Yang kedua, ya aku sibuk. Sibuk mengerjaimu yang bertanya tanpa ada jeda. Yang ketiga, ini bukan pesanan. Yang keempat, kau bisa membantuku karena kau disini juga di gaji jadi kau harus membuat rangkaian bunga yang yang cantik agar pengunjung kita semakin bertambah. Yang kelima aku mau ikut di taman bermain asalkan itu gratis, heheheh. Dan yang terakhir, jangan pernah membenciku, karena aku tak akan punya sahabat yang imut dan lucu serta baik sepertimu" ucap kyungsoo panjang lebar menjawab semua pertanyaan yang baekhyun tanyakan. Dengan tangan yang digerakkan seperti menghitung angka dan wajah yang begitu serius dengan mata belo yang semakin mejadi belo. (semakin lebar).

"ya kyungsoo~~ah. Nde nde, mian mian kalau aku bertanya tanpa ada jeda. Tapi kau tak perlu tertawa seperti itu. Aku kan jadi malu. Tapi jawabanmu yang terakhir itu, aku ingin menambahkan juga kalau aku tidak akan bisa benar-benar benci kepadamu. Karena kau adalah teman sekaligus orang yang sudah aku anggap menjadi saudaraku yang sangat baik, yang sudah muncul di hidupku dan akan menjadi saudaraku selamanya" ucap baekhyun dan langsung memeluk kyungsoo begitu erat.

Dan kyungsoo yang mendapatkan pelukan dari baekhyunpun merespon pelukan yang di berikan oleh sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman yang begitu manis.

Namun tiba-tiba baekhyun segera menarik kasar tubuh kyungsoo yang sedang berada di pelukannya dan membuat tubuh kyungsoo tersentak kaget atas parbuatan yang dilakukan oleh baekhyun. Dan kyungsoo hanya bisa tersentak kaget. Namun tiba-tiba baekhyun mengucapkan sesuatu kepada kyungsoo yang menyababkan kyugsoo membelalakkan mata belonya akibat pertanyaan baekhyun.

"kkyungsoo~~ahh, apakah kau tadi bilang kalau aku imut dan lucu?" tanya baekhyun dengan wajah penasaran yang di tujukan kepada kyungsoo.

Dan kyungsoo hanya bisa membelalakan matanya dan dia baru menyadari apa yang sudah dia ucapkan kepada baekhyun dengan senyuman yang di buat-buat

"hahahha. Imut dan lucu. Kapan aku bicara seperti itu. Ah..hahahha kau pasti salah mendengarnya. Aku tak pernah berbicara seperti itu" ucap kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang di buat-buat dan segera mungkin pergi menjauh dari yeoja bernama baekhyun itu agar tidak meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai pernyataanya mengenai imut dan lucu.

Namun sia-sia kyungsoo yang memikirkan untuk kabur dari baekhyun malah di kejar oleh baekhyun sampai kyungsoo mengakui bahwa dia mengatakan kalau baekhyun imut dan lucu. Dan suasana di toko bunga itupun semakin ricuh akibat adanya kejar-kejaran dan teriak-teriakan yang di lakukan oleh ke dua pemilik toko bunga itu.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah. Di sebuah rumah yang tak begitu besar dan kecil, tinggallah dua orang namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang tinggal sudah bepuluh-puluh tahun di dalam rumah tersebut. Ya… rumah tersebut mereka beli hasil dari jerih payah mereka berdua bekerja di toko bunga yang menjadi tempat menghasilkan uang.

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun tengah bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke tempat bermain yang sudah di janjikan oleh chanyeol. Namja bertubuh tiggi seperti tiang yang sekarang sangng mempunyai status menjadi namjachingu dari seorang baekhyun.

Dan kyungsoo tak perlu berkenalan dengan chanyeol karena sahabat kyungsoo yan baik selain baekhyun adalah chanyeol. Kyungsoo bertemu dengan chanyeol ketika mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Ya… kyungsoo mengenal chanyeol ketika chanyeol sudah memiliki hubungan degan baekhyun yang dulu mereka bertiga bersekolah di tempat yang sama namun naekhyun dan kyugso di kelas yang sama sedangkan chanyeol di kelas yang berbeda.

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun telah bersiap-siap dan menanti jemputan untuk segera meluncur pergi ke taman bermain.

Satu jam

Satu seperempat jam

Satu setengah jam. Jemputan yang di tunggu-tunggupun tak menampakkan dirinya hingga membuat baekhyun menggeram tangannya erat dan sesegera mengamnil handpphone yang terletak di saku celanany dan segera mengetikkan sebuah nomer dan menelepon seseorang yang tak lain adalah chanyeol sang namjachingu yang membuat janji untuk mengajak kyungsoo dan baekhyun jalan-jalan. Dan sekarang dia malah tidak menampakkan dirinya seinchipun

Tut tut tut tut… suara panggilan telepo ang masih senantiasa berbunyi, yang menandakan bahwa orang yang sedang di hubungi belum mengangkat teleponnya.

Sedangkan namja tinggi di ujung sana, tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya sesekali mendengkur halus. Namun tiba-tiba muncul suara nda dering handphone yang berada di atas meja. Dan chanyeolpun mengambil handphone nya dengan satu tangannya dan dengan posisi mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

"geomun geurimja nae ane kkaeeona"

"neol boneun dunune bulkkochi twinda"

"gunyeo gyeoteseo moduda mulleona"

"ije jogeumssik sanawojinda"

"na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae"

"mulleoseoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla"

"yeoboseyo…" _**ucap Chanyeol malas.**_

Namun seketika namja tiang tersebut meloncat dari alam tidurnya dan duduk tercengang dengan tangan yang mejauhkan handphone yang tadi nya berdering dari telinganya akibat suara teriakan yang berasal dari sang yeoja chingu ketika chanyeol melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"YAKH… PARK CHANYEOL KAU SEDANG DIMANA SEKARANG. AKU DAN KYUNGSOO SUDAH MENUNGGUMU SATU SETENGAH JAM YANG SEKARANG SUDAH HAMPIR SATU JAM. CEPAT KEMARI ATAU KITA PPPPPUUUUUUTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS" _**teriak**_ _**seseorang **_tak lain tak adalah byun baekhyun sang yeoja chingunya.

Dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek, chanyeol segera meloncat dari atas tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi ketika chanyeol telah selesai mendapatkan deathglare dari sang yeoja chingu dengan kata "PPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS" apabila tidak segera melesat dan menjemput baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

.

.

Di laintempat namja manis yang bernama kyungsoo masih senantiasa duduk menanti chanyeoll yang katanya sudah berada di perjalan dari sang sahabat byun baekhyun. Sedangkan byun baekhyun berjalan kesana kemari dengan wajah marah dan kesal samnil berkomat-kamit ria hinga tak sadar membuat seseorang yang duduk yaitu kyungsoo terkekeh akibat melihat bibir baekhyun yang berkomat-kamit maju kedepan seperti mulut ikan. Dan baekhyunpun segera menghadap kyungso dengan kedua tanga berada di pinggang dan memberikan daethglare kepada kyungsoo.

"baekhyun~~ah chanyoel apakah sudah berangkat?" tanya kyungsoo

"nde katanya dia sekarang sedang di jalan. Awas saja kalau sampai disini akan aku pukul hingga babak belur" ucap baekhyun dengan wajah marah serta tangan yang di pukul secara bersamaan seperti ingin membongem seseorang.

"oh…" kyungsoo ber-oh ria

"hihihih…." Kyungsoo tertawa

"wae… kenapa kau tertawa apakah ada yang lucu?"ucap baekhyun dengan tangan berada di pinggang dan wajah daethglare yang mengerikan.

"hehehe... aku lucu. Apakah kau tak capek berjalan kekiri kekanan terus. Dangan mulut komat-kamit hingga bibir ini mirip dengan mulut ikan" ucap kyungsoo menunjuk bibir baekhyunsambil memperagakan mulut ikan.

Dan kedua namja itu masih senantiasa berdebat karena masalah ayng sepele. Hingga mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang datang, hingga suara agak besar dengan tampang tak erdosa membuyarkan acara berdebatan kecil yang terjadi di antara kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

"yo whatsup.. hello baby baekhyunnie dan kyunggie my chingu" ucap chanyeol memecahkan perdebatan diantar kedua namja itu dan segera merangkul sang yeoja chingu dan mengusak halus rambut kyungsoo.

Namun chanyeol langsung mendapatkan daeathglare dari kedua namja itu. Dan dengan kompak kedua namja itu memukuli chanyeol secara bersamaan dan seketika menjadi acara kejar-kejaran.

Setelah acara kejar-kejaran berhenti akhirnya ketiga namja tersebut segera berangkat menuju ke tempat bermain. Tak butuh menunggu berjam-jam ketiga makhluk itu sampai ketempat yang mereka tuju dan segera melesat ke loket untuk membeli tiga karcis untuk dapat masuk dan menikmati semua permainan yang di sediakan di tempat bermain itu.

Pertama ketiga makhluk itu memilih permainan kuda-kudaan setelah itu orak-orak dan dilanjut dengan permainan berikutnya hingga malam menjelang dan akhirnya permainan yang harus dan harus mereka naiki adalah bianglala. Ketiga makhluk itu pun segera masuk kedalam bianglala.

Dan ketika sampai di atas bianglala ketiga makhluk yaitu chanyeol, baekhyun, dan kyungsoo itu melihat pemandangan yang terlihat indah di atas sana hingga salah satu dari ketiga makhluk itu yaitu kyungsoo melihat seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan orang di masa lalu yang menyebabkan hati sakitnya muncul kembali ke permukaan dan seketika tubuh itu menegang sempurna ketika dia melihat seseorang itu menggenggam tangan namja lain yang menyebabkan hubungannya berakhir mengenaskan. Dan detik berikutnya kyungso kembali mengingat bagaimana terakhir kalinya dia menggenggam tangan itu.

"wae….? Kenapa kau harus datang dan menampakkan diri lagi?. Ucap lirih kyungsoo.

TBC


End file.
